The present invention relates to a golf club, and more particularly to a golf club having an improved grip and shaft.
Many golfers have difficulty in developing and maintaining their swing. Playing well requires a consistent swing, and both effort and discomfort reduce consistency. For example, when hitting a ball, a golfer must have good timing to “follow through” not only with arm motion, but with the shoulder motion. The requirement to combine such motion makes consistency all the more difficult. Further, many beginning golfers have extensive experience playing baseball, and are accustomed to a baseball swing and baseball grip. Known golf clubs are not suitable to such baseball swing and grip, and thus golfers are unable to make optimal use of the skeletal, neurological and muscular parts of the body.
What is needed are golf club grips which make it easier to improve timing to follow through with the shoulders, and all parts of the body. A sliding grip and/or a baseball grip and swing, will help the whole body to achieve better timing when the club-head makes impact on the ball.